Fan:Happy Feet/Ice Age crossover
Happy Feet/Ice Age crossover is an upcoming fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. Plot Plot Summary The Sub-Zero Heroes are caught in another avalanche, and they end up frozen in ice again, this time the thaw out in antartica, and they think their in the ice age. That is until the meet Gloria (Brittany Murphy), Mumble (Elijah Wood) and their son, Erik (Elizabeth Daily). Sylvia (Kristen Johnson), Scratte (Karen Disher) and Ali (Miranda Cosgrove) along with the other Sub-Zero Heroes have to find out another way back to the ice age again, before a new enemy frozen in ice for hundreds of years thaws out, and seeks revenge for what happened to his son Scar-Eye. Chapter 1: The Thawing of the Sub-Zero Heroes Shelly, Yoko, Jennifer, and Egbert are bored, and they went up onto the large hill so they could dance. While they are up there dancing, they feel the snow start shaking, and they stop dancing. The rest of the gang down below heard the rumbling, and they came over to see what it was. Rachel: '''Get down from there before it causes another avalanche! They jump from the rock they were on, and when they start sliding down the hill, a little snow comes loose. Egbert, Yoko and Shelly reach the bottom, and when Jennifer reaches the bottom, she hits real hard, and goes into the snow. Shelly grabs her by the butt, along with Yoko, Egbert and Rachel. They all pull as hard as they can, and when she comes out, they snow on the hill comes loose, and starts flowing quickly down the hill. It burries the entire gang in snow, the screen fades black, and the song "Christmas Wrapping" starts playing through the introudction credits. The song ends, and we see the Sub-Zero Heroes frozen in a glacier in Antartica, several penguins walk by. '''Gloria: '''What are they? '''Mumble: '''I don't know, I've never seen anything like them before. '''Erik: '''I think I just saw one of them move, we have to thaw that ice out somehow! '''Gloria: '''Well, it is supposed to get up to about 80 today, that ice should melt. She puts her flipper on the glacier '''Gloria: '''It dosen't feel to cold, that means it should melt fast. They walk back to where they came from, a few hours later they come back the block of ice is completly melted. They stop in their tracks when they see the animals get up. '''Sylvia: '''Uhh, what happened? Gloria walks upto them, '''Gloria: '''You were frozen in ice, where are you guys from? '''Sylvia: '''We're from the ice age? Where are we at now? '''Gloria: '''Uhh, I know you guys aren't in the ice age, but if it's cold you like, then you'll be fine hear. '''Sylvia: '''Actually, a few of us hate the cold. Shelly, Yoko, Egbert, Jennifer, Momma, Flood, Rudy, Ruby, Guan, Brandon and the guanlong twins walk up '''Gloria: '''Oh, they're reptiles, there aren't many places here that are warm, besides my cave. It's warm at any time of the day, except at night. You guys can stay there, only me, Mumble and Erik in a small room. You guys can fit in the large cave, even the entrance is big enough for all of you. '''Shelly: '''Thank you... Uh, what's your name? '''Gloria: '''My names Gloria, this is Mumble, and this is my son Erik. '''Shelly: '''Thank you Gloria. Come on guys, let's get to the cave. '''Gloria: '''Wait! I'll have to come with you guys, I'll have to my parents you guys are coming over first. They reach Gloria's cave, Gloria walks back out after a few minutes '''Gloria: '''My parents said that any of you and your friends can stay in our cave if you want to be warm, okay? '''Shelly: '''Okay, thanks Gloria. But, if your parents don't live there, then why did you have to ask them if we can stay? '''Gloria (whispering): Because my parents are very protective of me, and they will only let friends stay if I ask first. Gloria walks off back to the others, and they walk into the cave, where they all fall asleep cause of the warmth. Chapter 2: Meeting the Penguins The next day, we see Egbert, Yoko and Shelly sleeping Gloria's cave, snuggled up with Gloria for warmth. Gloria wakes up, yawns, sees the baby dinos with her. Gloria: Oh, hi guys! I didn't know that you were sleeping with me, I though it was warm. Shelly: '''It was until about an hour after we fell asleep, then it started getting colder. '''Gloria: '''That's okay. It happens every once a while, but for the warmth that's why I left my parents cave, and came here with Mumble and Erik. Egbert gets up, yawns and feels his stomach growling. '''Egbert: Gloria, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat? Shelly and Yoko: Same here! Were starving to! Gloria: Yeah, just follow me, I'll take you down to the pond, but don't jump in. Unless you want to be a dinosaur icecicle, Shelly: So we just wait at the edge, and you go into get something to eat. Gloria: Exactly. It's too cold for you guys, and your mother, but for us penguins, we can handle it long enough to get food. Gloria jumps in the water, and starts swimming after a school of fish she spots. She grabs a fish in her mouth, and swims after the group to catch four more. The baby dinos start getting anxious for Gloria to return, she starts swimming up to surface. She jumps out of the water, and drops five fish on the ice. Gloria: I've only got five, that means one for each of us, alright? The four baby dinos grab the fish with their snouts and toss them up in the air. The fish fall into their mouths, and they start chewing. They feel something crunching in their mouths, and spit the fish out. They see that what was crunching was bones, and they decide they don't want more fish. Shelly: Uhh! Gloria, do you have anything else besides fish to eat? Gloria: Yeah, we've got shrimp, squid, and plankton, why? Shelly: We take one of each of those, maybe five of each as hungry as we are! Shelly picks up Scratte's bag, and tosses it over to Gloria. Shelly: Just put anything you catch in this bag, it's already empty. Gloria: Okay guys, but I'll have to go deep in the water to find the squid, so it will be a while. Gloria jumps into the water, and swims to a small cave under the water where plankton live. In there, Gloria sees tons of shrimp and plankon swimming around the cave. Gloria starts swimming towards the swarm of sea creatures and grabbing as many as she can. She tosses them in the bag, and swims out of the cave, she looks in the bag and sees she caught twenty of each. Gloria (thinking): Now I just have to get fish and squid, then get back to the surface. She heads over to a tunnel in the cave, and swims down it to find the special fish, and squids. About halfway through the tunnel, she finds three gold fish swimming around in tunnel. One of them comes close to her, and she grabs it, and crams it into the bag. She slowly swims up to the other two fish, and grabs them, one in her mouth, and the other with her flippers. She crams them in her bag, and swims deeper further down the tunnel to find more. After a while she returns back to the baby dinos, and tosses the bag in front of them. Gloria: Huh, there, I got fifty shrimp, fish, plankton, and squid, I'm going to go sleep now. Shelly: Thanks, Gloria, we won't bother you for a while. Here take some of these. She hands her ten of everything in the bag, and Gloria, with trouble, carries them. Gloria: Thanks, Shelly, come by my cave any time after Erik comes and talks to you. Gloria waddles off with all the fish in her arms, and she heads back to her cave to sleep. Chapter 3: Homeless Heart The next day all of the female penguins, Shelly, Jennifer, Rose, Jennifer, Rachel, Peaches and Ellie are gathered on an iceberg out in the water. Shelly: Michelle. What's going on? Why are all the girls gathering here? Michelle: You see. Gloria: Alright, I need four of you girls to get up here with me to sing. Half of the group of girls down below start raising their hands including Shelly, Rose, and Peaches. Gloria: I'll take, Sarah, Shelly, Rose and.... Peaches. They all start running up to the ice stage Gloria is standing on. Gloria: Have any of you heard the song, Homeless Heart? Peaches: I have, actually, I have the whole song memorized why? Gloria: Were going to sing it for the rest of the girls. Peaches: I guess it's a good thing I taught Shelly and the others how to sing it. Gloria: I came up with my own version of the song, and only taught it to Sarah. ]] The girls begin to sing the song, starting with Peaches: These lyrics do not belong to me, Ice Age wiki or anyone here, they belong to Amanda Stott, who originally wrote and performed the song: Peaches: Lonesome stranger With a crowd around you I see who you are Gloria: You joke, they laugh Til the show is over Then you fall so hard Rose: If you're needing A soul-to-soul connection I'll run to your side Peaches, Rose and Gloria: When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart Peaches: Open close me Leave your secrets with me I can ease your pain Gloria: And my arms will be Just like walls around you Come in from the rain Rose: If you're running In the wrong direction I will lead you back Gloria, Rose and Peaches: When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart Broken Shattered like a mirror Chorus: In a million pieces Sooner or later You've got to find Something someone To find you and save you When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart I'll be a home to your homeless heart They finish singing, the croud starts cheering, the camera zooms out on the Glacier, the screen goes dark, and everything goes quiet. Chapter 4: Return to Emperorland The next day, Shelly, her friends, Gloria and Sarah wake up, and they see all their other friends are still asleep. Gloria: Huhhh, that was some party, I must've fallen asleep. Gloria pauses for a few seconds, then remembers they were supposed to be back to Emperor Land hours ago. Gloria: Oh no! Were late! We were supposed to be back to Emperor Land hours ago! It's going to take forever to wake all them up! Shelly: Well, let's quit talking, and let's get going! Sarah: Alright! After about a half-hour of running around the glacier, trying to wake up the girls, they finally get them all awake. Gloria: I never thought that we would get them all awake! Now let's get back to Emperor Land, our friends are probaly wondering where we are. Shelly: Yeah, my mother, brothers and sister don't like it when I'm late getting home. All the girls begin walking across the ice bridge that is connected the glacier, after an hour of walking all the girls get across the ice bridge, and they all return to Emperor Land. Gloria: Finally, were back! Shelly: I just hope that my mother isn't too mad at me for being late. Gloria: Don't worry about. I'll just tell that you fell asleep cause of the cold, it was pretty cold there. Chapter 5: Return to the Ice Age/Epilogue Cast *Anna Faris ... Gloria (speaking) *Pink ... Gloria (singing) *Avril Lavigne as Shelly *Kristen Johnson ... Sylvia *Karen Disher ... Scratte *Miranda Cosgrove ... Ali *Nicole Kidman ... Flood *Hugh Jackman ... Rudy *Emily Anderson ... Rose *Jennette McCurdy ... Peaches *Queen Latifah ... Ellie *Elijah Wood ... Mumble *Elizabeth Daily ... Erik *Ray Romano ... Manny *Chris Wedge ... Scrat *Denis Leary ... Diego *Frank Welker as Scar-Tooth Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions